


as time goes by

by Niriiun



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Minor Violence, Multi, Reincarnation AU, mythology AU, phoenix au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 00:59:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6590242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niriiun/pseuds/Niriiun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He never intended to fall in love -- no, his intention had been a simple thank you. Nothing was ever that easy though and soon the phoenix found himself chasing a human through history. [ bokuaka phoenix au ]</p>
            </blockquote>





	as time goes by

**Author's Note:**

> THE PHOENIX/REINCARNATION AU NO ONE ASKED FOR 
> 
> I honestly don't know what happened? I just know this got really long ... this is the longest fanfic I have ever written and it is currently 8am so there are probably Many mistakes, just as a warning!
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I did writing!!
> 
> SO I POSTED A LARGE SECTION OF THIS TWICE ... I FIXED IT AND I APOLOGIZE RIP

The first time he laid eyes upon the human was also the first time he died. Perhaps the meeting was fated. Perhaps a plan was put in place way before either of them took their first breath, and he had been alive for a long, long time.

Above, clouds uncovered the moon, casting enough light to view the challenger within his domain. He was strange for a human of that age. His hair stood up in every which direction, the black hard to distinguish with dried blood. The man's eyes burned as bright and intense as fire. Those eyes were focused directly on him. A sword seemed to be his only support, and he wondered exactly where his wound was.

They watched each other in silence. He was the phoenix, a majestic bird-like creature with flames humming within his feathers. Those flames were as bright as the sun, quivering in time with his breathing. Akaashi Keiji was clearly visible in the night.

His body matched the human's in terms of state, however. His flames flickered, and the phoenix struggled to hide his pain as blood dripped onto the dirt below. Akaashi wasn't sure how the human ended up there. Perhaps he followed the ambush he had fought off only moments before. The man didn't seem like he was there to harm him and so he left him alone.

"This isn't how I wanted to meet you."

The words brought Akaashi from his dream-like state. He turned old, tired eyes to the stranger. His claws sank deeper into the branch below.

"Oh, so you are awake!" A smile was offered in his direction. "My village talks about you all the time. I grew up listening to stories!"

Akaashi didn't answer.

"Don't talk much huh? That's okay!" The strange human slid down to the ground, clutching his sword tightly between his fingers. "My name is Ko. Do you have a name?"

He ruffled his wings in response.

"Ah, the silent treatment." Ko's smile was bright. "Our village really looks up to you, you know. Elders and children alike. We all grew up learning about you and how you lived alone out here."

Akaashi's head tilted a bit. Humans? Intrigued with him? His interest had been caught.

"A party of men ... _these_ men, came to our village asking about you." Ko's smile dampened a little bit. "I couldn't let them kill you."

The puddle of blood around the human's body had grown. A glint of moonlight reflected from the surface. Ko swayed a bit even as he was sitting and within moments he was laying in that puddle.

He watched him for a moment. A human, throwing away his life to protect him. This was a first; he hoped it would be the last.

With the last little bit of effort he had, the phoenix flew down to the human's body. The blood at his talons was warm. Ko's head turned a bit to look at him-- he could see the pain within the man's face.

Akaashi turned his head and plucked a single feather from his shoulder. The phoenix lowered his head to press it against the human's chest. If it hurt, Ko showed no sign of it. His feather sizzled a bit before fading to a black outline against Ko's skin.

"You have fought well. I will not forget you, Ko."

The human raised a hand, fingers hovering mere inches from the soft feathers upon his face. Another smile stretched across his lips. "May I know your name?" Ko's voice was soft; it wouldn't be much longer.

"My name is Akaashi. I am sorry we met in this manner. You deserve to rest."

"Akaashi ... A beautiful name. I like it ..." His voice grew steadily quieter, before it fizzled out at the end. Akaashi watched the light leave Ko's eyes. The mighty creature looked to the carnage around them before he let his own body rest beside the human's.

The sensation was warm, when it came. It felt like falling asleep. He was not afraid, for a phoenix never truly dies. There was a life again for him once he awoke. So there underneath the twinkling stars, hidden in the far reaches of Japan's highest peaks, the phoenix perished for the first time in his life.

< \--- >

The second time Akaashi laid eyes on him, the human was chained within a wooden stock. At first he could hardly believe it. Fate has a strange way of doing things, however.

Ko still looked generally the same, as far as the phoenix could remember, although his skin seemed ashen from dehydration. The spiky hair he remembered was flattened, dirt and other unpleasant things peppered within. He didn't look too alive. Akaashi might've written him off as such if those eyes didn't blink open.

Part of him debated helping and yet the phoenix knew he shouldn't interfere, not again. This version of Ko would not recognize him. His soul may be old but his body was new ... as well as his memory. Besides, it had been years since a human had believed in his existence. In this age he was nothing but a myth.

Akaashi did not leave him to die, however, and in the night while he slept, burned the chain holding the stock shut. Right before he vanished into the sky he swore he heard Ko call out his name.

< \--- >

A third encounter occurred in the bustling times of pirates and sailing. It was also the time Akaashi nearly died for good.

For a creature made of fire, water is a lethal weapon. In a world dominated by the ocean, flying across is a dangerous journey. Akaashi only made it twice a year and had only just visited every continent. The flights were hard and took a serious toll on his body. With no where to land in between some of them, it was hit and miss, and a miss would cost him dearly.

In the time of pirates and sailing, that of course meant ships. Danger wasn't far behind though and while the mast of a ship was perfect for resting, Akaashi was weary of taking such a risk. Sure he could camouflage himself within the fog but even that was a gamble. Perhaps he could simply perch there without sleeping.

With that idea in mind, the phoenix circled the ship below him before gliding down. His talons dug deeply into the wood at his feet and it creaked at his weight. Akaashi ruffled his wings and focused on making the flame within them die down. The temperature of his body dropped sharply and he swayed a bit as everything started spinning.

It happened in a split second, and before the phoenix knew it, he had fallen from the post. A bit of luck was on his side, however, and the phoenix ended up tangled in a mass of rope.

Akaashi panicked. If he let his feathers burn brightly, he would be spotted, but if he didn't, he would be stuck there.

"Who's there?"

The voice startled him and he fell still.

"I swear on the sea if that's yo-- Holy shit."

His eyes widened as he realized the owner of the voice had spotted him. Was he scared? Probably, but his body was completely frozen.

The human shifted into the light from the moon. He was dirty, with a smudge of mud on his right cheek. His hair was down with a few strings attached to random points; beads dotted them in random spots. It was Ko, and yet _not_ Ko.

Akaashi fluttered his free wing, trying to get free from the ropes.

"Wait, wait, it's okay! I'm not going to hurt you!"

He slowed his flapping and let his body go limp for a moment, trying to catch his breath. Not-Ko moved towards him and Akaashi started his struggle once more. "Calm down! I just want to cut you free!"

The phoenix went still all at once, regarding the human with a sharp glare. In that split second, his eyes fell upon Not-Ko's chest. Glowing underneath his white shirt was a feather-shaped tattoo. He didn't want to trust a human -- that was the furthest from a bright idea you could get -- but in this case ... it appeared he had no choice.

Not-Ko advanced, drawing a knife from some place at his hip. Fear spread to the tips of his wings but he didn't resume his struggle. He braced himself for pain but it never came; rather, his wing became free. Akaashi plummeted for a moment before catching a sharp draft of wind. Rising with it, the phoenix took a moment to right himself, flames burning brightly once more. A smart thing to do would've been flying away immediately but Akaashi had chosen this ship to rest on for a reason.

Against his better judgment, he dropped towards the deck again. Talons dug sharply into the wooden railing; he regarded Not-Ko with a level gaze. The human offered a smile in response.

"That mark on your chest. Has it always been there?"

"Ever since I was born! Mom sa-- wait a second! Did you just _speak?!_ "

Akaashi dipped his head. "Please do try to keep your voice down. I don't want to be seen by anyone else."

"You're not one of those sea demons are you? The ones that steal your souls if they see you?" Not-Ko's eyes were wide and the fear was evident in his face.

The phoenix ruffled his wings, chuckling -- at least as much as he could manage considering he was a bird. "No, no, nothing like that. I do thank you for freeing me though."

A few moments of silence passed, Akaashi regarding the dirty human with a level gaze. There wasn't a shred of recognition in those eyes but that didn't bother him. In this life, this man was not Ko. Any chance of him ever being Ko again was slim. That didn't turn him away from it though. After all, there had to be a reason he kept meeting the man in different lifetimes.

"Of course! Honestly, I thought you were a seagull." Not-Ko scratched the back of his neck, offering a sheepish smile. He then tugged on his shirt a little before pointing at the mark there. It had stopped glowing, but it was the same shape Akaashi had given him all that time ago. "I was born with it. That's why I'm on this ship! Everyone thought I was bad luck and when my mom died they sent me away. Our ship was taken over and so, here I am!"

Akaashi certainly didn't need to hear all that. It seemed the human was quite the talker though so he didn't bring it up. "It suits you."

"Wait!" The human tapped his fist against his open palm. "You're a phoenix, one of those ancient fire birds! I've heard about you before." There was still not a speck of knowing in his eyes. Not-Ko still didn't realize who he was. This was nice though; it was what he wanted. A chance to converse with him. 

"Do you believe in magic, human?"

"Tai. My name is Tai."

A strange name but it didn't sound bad. "I am known by many names, but Akaashi will do. A pleasure to meet you, Tai."

Tai bowed his head in greeting; there wasn't a single sign that he recognized the name. "I do believe in magic. After all, where could this mark have come from?"

"Ah, very good. I will grant you one wish for saving me. It can be almost anything, within reason, and I will try my hardest to grant it for you." Akaashi wondered if Tai would believe him. Such a claim was a bit of a stretch, but he had laid eyes on him already and hadn't run away screaming. He wasn't too worried about being called a liar.

"A wish, huh? I have to think!" The human stroked his chin, staring off into space. Akaashi regarded him with curious eyes. Up close, the creature was even dirtier than he realized. It was a bit interesting considering they were floating at sea. That didn't mean baths were easy though, and maybe pirates just disliked bathing in general? Water wasn't an option for Akaashi but he didn't get dirty, meaning it didn't matter whether he could or not. At least he didn't stink.

Speaking, sort of, of bathing, he stretched out a wing as he waited and picked a bit of dust from his feathers. They were glowing softly but still not enough to really give him away. It seemed as if Tai were the only one awake at this hour anyway. He must be the nightly watch.

"Oh, I know! I wis--" The words were cut off as the boat shook. Canon fire made Akaashi's ears ring, and the phoenix glanced around frantically. A boat had sailed up beside them and neither had paid any attention.

"Shit!" Tai took off down the stairs. Akaashi was momentarily frozen, staring at the hulking ship next to them -- he wasn't sure what to do. His wings weren't rested enough for a flight out of there and it didn't feel right leaving Tai behind, not like this.

Another canon went off, tearing into the edge of the ship. The sound of a bell being rung snapped him out of his state. He spread his wings and alighted from the railing, riding a rush of air up high above both of the ships. People flooded from doors upon Tai's ship with swords in hand. Their attacker's boat was larger but seemed to have the same amount of men on deck, if not less. Many of them were making their way across to fight; the smell of blood and gunpowder mixed eerily. Surely they could do this?

Akaashi spotted Tai among the fighting. The human was knocked to the deck and the phoenix folded his wings, diving towards them. His talons dug into the enemy's shoulder, dragging him overboard. As he rose he heard a shout of thanks from Tai.

The same thing happened again, only with Tai being pinned against the mast. Akaashi readied himself and went to drop the attacker overboard as well when a sharp pain pierced his wing. He fell to the deck in a flurry of feathers and pained screeching. An arrow had lodged deep within his right shoulder. "Akaashi!" Hands were upon him but the phoenix forced his fires to rise, hearing angry shouts as he burned brightly.

A foot caught his chest, knocking the wind right out of him. There was another, and his wing made a horrible noise as it broke -- and suddenly he was falling. Akaashi barely had a moment to react before his entire body was submerged in water. The phoenix tried his hardest to figure out which way was up but water and fire are a lethal combination, and within seconds his heartbeat slowed an alarming rate.

Was he going to die? This wouldn't be a first, but Akaashi knew if water doused his flames, this would be his final resting place. For the first time in his life, fear gripped him.

Something grabbed his wing and his head broke the surface, body being slung like a ragdoll. His vision was watery but he swore he saw the soaked face of Tai before him. Right before his heart stopped he swore he heard _I wish I could see you again._

< \--- >

Waking up hurt. Akaashi's entire body felt slow and tired, weighed down by an unknown force. He heard the gentle sound of waves against the shore and even a seagull in the distance. The phoenix blinked awake, shaking a bit of sand from his head. Above him, the sun burned brightly, and the ocean sat in front.

He had died, and by some chance, come back to life once more. Akaashi's body was mostly covered in sand. The phoenix was glad his ashes had stayed in the same general location otherwise things would've gotten messy. A quick glance around revealed not a single human -- or really any creature -- around.

Akaashi rose and shook the sand from his feathers. How long had he been dead this time? It certainly felt like forever. He knew it had to be longer than usual due to the water. The phoenix wouldn't miss anything, but he certainly didn't like the idea of being out of the loop for two-hundred or so years.

The air felt different. Cleaner, in a way. Akaashi took a moment to bask in the feeling of warm sunlight upon his body. It charged up his flames and energized him a bit. Luckily he didn't need to eat anything -- it was an option but not required. In a way, his body functioned in much of the same way as a plant. The sun provided him with the energy he needed, and as long as his flames continued to flicker he could survive.

Akaashi later learned he had ended up in Japan safely. He decided he would stay on Japan's shores unless it was critical he leave. The year was 1757, long after the age of piracy ended. Tai had perished in that fight against the enemy ship, and he was once again left to search for the reincarnated Ko.

< \--- >

The phoenix ran into him more than a dozen times over the next two hundred years. It seemed Ko's soul was marked for death by fate. Only once did he ever make it to thirty before his life was tragically cut short. Sometimes Akaashi made himself known and the two got along famously. Other times Ko's then-self didn't take too kindly to a strange bird coming from the sky to speak with him. Not that Akaashi could blame him; if he were human, he'd be scared too.

Due to this, Akaashi taught himself the ancient art of transformation. It took nearly five years to master, as well as finding the perfect form, but he eventually got the hang of it. With this it was much easier to approach Ko's reincarnated forms without worry.

He never did remember being Ko though. The only variable that remained the same was the feather tattoo on his chest. Every single time, reincarnation after reincarnation, it was there. Akaashi wasn't surprised though -- he was the one that had placed it there in the first place.

Even with his desire to see Ko again, that search did not consume him. The phoenix learned a variety of new things in each age. Sometimes he worked, and sometimes he lived within the forest like usual. Akaashi learned to play the guitar, piano, and even the violin. He taught himself to read, write, sing, and dance. At one point he even gave a human school a chance and there discovered his love for rice balls, even though he had no reason to eat.

Friends were few and far between, however. It was hard to communicate with anyone that wasn't Ko. They would grow old when he did not as well, making it difficult to stay in one place for longer than ten years. People suspected and thus Akaashi left. Very rarely did he take anything with him; he never had much belongings anyway. Things were hard to carry. He did, however, have a small collection of trinkets from Ko's reincarnations. Like an owl necklace, some small hand carved wooden bears, and a silver promise ring. All of these treasures were dear to him and he did anything he could to keep them safe.

Eventually one of Ko's reincarnations gifted him with a guitar. This too became something he treasured, but it wasn't something that could be easily carried in his bird form. Akaashi began to walk wherever he needed to. Inconvenient, but the phoenix didn't mind. This offered a way to strength his human body.

It wasn't much -- dark hair, dark eyes, and an average build -- but he liked it. His appearance was often complimented as well.

Akaashi eventually became a street performer in the streets of Tokyo. There was no real reason for it aside from he enjoyed playing his guitar and singing. Sometimes cafes and karaoke clubs came by to ask him to perform on their stages and he agreed with a bit of excitement. In the life of a phoenix, it was usually the same thing, day in and day out, year after year. This offered a bit of change for him.

With no threat of starvation, Akaashi lived a carefree lifestyle. He had money for pretty much anything he wanted but never spent it on anything. In fact, even though he'd learned about it within that human school, he really didn't know what to do with all of it. Money was money to him. 

The year was now well into the 21st century, and time had taken an interesting turn. Things were so different compared to his past. Samurai, pirates, and wars had passed in the blink of an eye. There were now cellphones, computers, and trains. Akaashi didn't bother with two of those options; the trains were helpful though.

It was because of this lifestyle that he met the newest reincarnation of Ko.

He was performing in one of the stations when a cheerful man with wild hair came rushing over. The phoenix kept his performance going but he could tell how excited he was. Several people dropped variations of money into his guitar case before wandering off. His excited visitor didn't, however.

"Can I help you?"

"You're the wandering performer right? The one everyone keeps talking about?" His voice was deep but high at the same time.

Akaashi tilted his head a bit. "Yeah that's . me?" It was a bit surprising everyone spoke about him.

"Perfect! How would you feel about performing at my cafe? Our Friday performer suddenly ducked out on us and we could really use the help!" The human clapped his hands together. "Pretty please?"

"Well, I'm certainly not against it. What cafe?"

The stranger looked up at him, eyes sparkling. "Great! It's the Winter Star cafe by the mall! But, oh dear, I haven't even introduced myself yet. My name's Bokuto Koutarou!"

He felt a cold shiver run through his body. This Ko was named Bokuto. Not a bad name of course; he liked it. Akaashi was, however, nervous as hell. He always got this way when meeting Ko again for the "first" time.

"Sure. I can be there around four. They call me Akaashi."

"Pleasure to meet you, Akaashi! I'm looking forwards to hearing you play again. I gotta run though; cafe can't run itself! See you later!"

It was over as soon as it started. The phoenix felt a rush of exhilaration prick every corner of his body. Bokuto had the energetic personality and those intense eyes. It had been nearly forty years since the last time he'd seen a sign of Ko and relief caused his heart to flutter a bit.

Akaashi picked up the money within the case and set his guitar inside, deciding to head back to his apartment to clean up a bit.

< \--- >

As promised, Akaashi showed up at exactly four in the afternoon. The Winter Star cafe was nicer than he expected. The floors were pristine white and the walls were covered in drapes of light and darker blues. Sequins adored them, glittering in the sunlight from the skylights above. Small tealights sat at the center of each table and had a sort of twinkle to them. Above him, the ceiling was painted in much of the same manner as the Milky Way galaxy; it was truly a sight to behold. Several people were scattered about but none of them paid any attention to the performer.

"Akaashi! There you are!" Bokuto came wandering up to him. He was dressed in a nice black vest over a white long sleeve shirt and black pants; he looked nice. His hair was still that spiky mess though.

His hand tightened a bit against the handle of his guitar case and he offered a polite bow. "Thank you for having me."

"No, thank you for coming. We were really worried about what to do!" The human pointed to a stage on the other side of the room. Thin curtains covered in glitter were draped around it and a few spotlights were directed at the center. It was dimly lit, giving an illusion of space. A star projector was spread evening against the back wall. Akaashi really enjoyed the feel of the cafe, and not only because space fascinated him.

"So you're basically going to sing about two or three songs every fifteen minutes with five minute breaks between, and if you feel up to it, take requests from our customers. That's completely optional though so don't feel like you have to!" Bokuto motioned for him to follow. "There's a small table in the kitchen where you can sit if you like! Out here is fine too of course but it's slightly quieter in there."

Akaashi bowed his head in greeting as a customer looked at him. "I understand."

They stopped at the stage and it was much prettier up close. The curtains glittered much like the walls and the stage had a swirl of stars painted onto it. Everything went together.

"Great! Orders aren't free but they do come with a 50% discount so feel free to order anything you like. You can start at 4:30."

"Alright. That sounds fair." Bokuto waved before wandering over to the bar. The wood was worn but beautiful, sitting directly in front of the entrance to the cafe. It seemed for today that was where Bokuto was stationed. Akaashi wandered over and let his guitar case slide to the floor, taking a seat on the stool closest to the stage.

"I just want a coffee please, french vanilla if you have it." Despite the order coming out of no where, Bokuto still nodded. The phoenix watched as he moved around. It was mindless, in a way, but seemed to have a calculated rhythm to it now. Almost like he was dancing.

A cheerful smile met him; the cup clinked as it was set down. "Here you are; one coffee! Don't worry about paying until after you're done performing!"

He didn't answer, instead raising the cup to his lips and taking a drink. It was hot enough to burn someone's mouth but for him, it was just right. Akaashi set it down quietly. "Thank you."

Bokuto waved and went to help a different patron down the bar. Once again, everything seemed perfected down to every last detail. The human seemed to have the right charisma to though and everyone seemed to love him, right down a particularly grumpy looking old woman.

"He owns this place you know." The voice broke him from his thoughts. A man slid into the seat one over from him. Akaashi tilted his head a bit. He was on the taller side, with a wide grin and a messy mop of hair upon his head. It seemed to stick up in more directions than Akaashi could count. 

"Bro, you didn't tell me you were stopping by today!" Bokuto hurried back over; it appeared he knew the stranger.

"I wanted to pop in and surprise you. Got a new Friday performer it seems?" 

Akaashi glanced between them. "He's only working here today. Our other guy skipped out on us and caused a big mess! I had to run down the street to find him!"

The unknown human regarded him with a curious gaze. "Oh! You're that wandering performer, Akaashi. I listened to you once. The name's Kuroo Tetsurou."

An interesting name. Hmm. "A pleasure to meet you." He took another sip of his coffee.

"You wouldn't believe the person that came into work the other day, bro. God damn was he heavenly." Bokuto began washing a few dishes as Kuroo started telling his story. "Tall, blond, and _beautiful._ He wouldn't tell me his name but apparently he lives three doors down from me! I saw him when I was getting home ... he accused me of following him but I did show him I lived there!"

Bokuto looked particularly excited about the information; Akaashi continued to drink his coffee quietly. "That's great, bro! I hope things work out!"

Kuroo huffed softly. "It's true he comes into work all the time but ... I get the vibe he doesn't really like me. He's not like, mean or anything; it's just hard to hold a conversation with him. I don't think he enjoys speaking much either."

"Let him come to you." Bokuto and Kuroo looked to him. "Speak to him less. Don't push him, and bring up small things like his appearance or news around your apartment complex. You might be giving him too much of a push." He set down his cup. "Forgive me if it wasn't my place."

Kuroo blinked before his expression turned almost scheming in nature. "That could work. Thanks Akaashi!"

"Wow, that's pretty good, Akaashi. I gotta go take some orders and clean some tables; don't scare him too much, Kuroo."

They watched as Bokuto trotted off. There was a moment or two of silence -- Akaashi didn't mind it of course -- before Kuroo spoke. "I wasn't lying. That spiky-haired mess owns this place."

"I don't think your hair is much better, Kuroo."

A laugh followed that. "Hey, you're pretty funny! I didn't mean it in a bad way." Kuroo's expression darkened a bit. "He's clumsy and can't keep track of anything, and he used to get bullied a lot in high school. That didn't stop him though. Even with his background he worked and worked and eventually opened this cafe. I'm asking you not to place judgement on him based on the Bokuto name."

Akaashi's head tilted. "There's something wrong with the Bokuto name?"

Kuroo looked confused for a moment. "Bokuto? The most notorious drug lord Japan has seen in years?"

The phoenix shook his head. "Never heard of him."

"Hmm ... I guess that means you can't place much judgment on him then. I just wanted to make sure! He's a good man and everyone loves him despite what his father is doing."

_I have no interest in mundane affairs anyway._ Akaashi nodded in response though and drank the last bit of coffee he had. "It's alright. I have no intention of judging him based on that. A parent's actions do not reflect their child, right? I heard that somewhere."

Kuroo chuckled quietly. "You seem like a good guy, Akaashi. I leave him to you." The man rose and started towards the door.

"Wait, what? Leave him to me?"

His only answer was a wave before Kuroo exited the building.

"That was strange," he mumbled, turning his head to look at Bokuto. The human was speaking with a customer, a wide grin on his face. Notorious drug lord huh? Akaashi barely knew what a drug was, if he was being honest. He did know the meaning of the word notorious, though he couldn't say it fit considering Akaashi had no idea who the guy even was. Oh how he wished it would stay that way.

< \--- >

Although he hadn't said either way if he would perform again, Bokuto came to find him again the following week. He wasn't sure how considering he performed at different locations all the time but perhaps Bokuto asked around his cafe. Enough people went there everyday -- it made sense.

They didn't interact much his first few performances aside from the usual "how are yous" and "the usual?" He didn't typically stick around long after his performances were done. Bokuto was cheerful though and brightened up the endless cycles of Akaashi's life. The man was a twenty-five year old college graduate -- at least, as far as he knew. Without having to worry about running away, he could spend the time he had getting to know this reincarnation of Ko. Kuroo was an interesting character as well and Akaashi developed a strange friendship with the man. Not that he minded -- he just wasn't used to it due to his normal way of going about life cycles.

On the third week, Bokuto asked him to become a regular performer. Not just on Fridays anymore, but on other days within the week as well. Akaashi agreed without question. The phoenix had no reluctance in admitting he enjoyed being there. He had even gathered a bit of a following in the few weeks he'd played there. Winter Star cafe was a quiet place; he came to love it.

Akaashi wasn't the only one he'd hired. A young college student named Tsukishima Kei had begun performing there as well. He was on the quieter side and was very polite. The phoenix got along with him well enough. Unfortunately for Kuroo, Tsukishima _also_ happened to be the person he was practically infatuated with. It amused Bokuto and Akaashi enough but Kuroo was suffering. Although in hindsight, Akaashi's struggle was similar; he left the teasing to a minimum after that realization.

"You're called the wandering performer right? Does that mean you used to live elsewhere?" The question came out of no where, and Akaashi looked up from the paper he was scribbling on.

"I like to travel, yes. I'm not sure where the wandering performer thing first started, but I do know it began because I tend to end up at different places here in the city. Why sing in one place? I don't do it for the money."

"That's why you're great, Akaashi." Kuroo slid into the seat to his left, waving a hand in greeting. "You're not about the money. Or rather, you don't need it? That's not important. You're a good singer and people enjoy listening to you."

Bokuto whined quietly. "That still didn't answer my other question though."

He made a soft noise, taking a quick drink of his coffee. "I have lived in many different places. Most of them are within Japan though."

On his right, Tsukishima's fork clinked softly against his plate. "You've lived outside of Japan?" His voice was on the quieter side.

"In a way yes. I was in China for a month or two." Akaashi looked to the paper again; inside his chest, his flames flickered a bit. That had been one of the messiest meetings with Ko. He didn't let anything else slip though. The phoenix had been to all corners of the globe before. Ever since his near-watery grave, however, he had lingered in Japan.

"Still, that's probably much more than we have ever done. I've been in Japan my whole life." There were a few murmurs of agreement.

Akaashi smiled a bit. "Traveling isn't all it's cracked up to be. You miss home, and you miss the few people you care about. I suppose it's easier when you don't have a home too. You can wander without worrying about paying for anything." For a moment, he got lost in his thoughts. He remembered all of the reincarnations of Ko, as well as all of the times he had perished. To be a phoenix meant a life of solitude and constant monotone with everything. Akaashi had strayed from that path though, and thus had ended up here, surrounded by humans he could now call his friends.

"Aren't you homeless? You could stay with one of us you know." Bokuto looked a bit nervous at the words -- perhaps he felt it wasn't his place.

Kuroo on the other hand looked positively mortified. "You're telling me you live on the streets?! Akaashi!"

The phoenix laughed softly. "No, no, I'm not homeless. I live in an apartment a few blocks from here, I swear. I suppose it does seem that way since I'm on the streets most of the time."

Tsukishima rose, getting ready to head to the stage; it was his turn to perform. "I know you said you don't do it for the money, but there has to be a reason. Why do you sing, Akaashi? What drives you?"

Akaashi finished off his coffee. He glanced to Bokuto, those bright amber eyes staring brightly at him. Curiosity swam within their depths. "There's someone I'd like to see again. I'm passing the time until they return to me." For just a moment, he saw the feather on Bokuto's chest glow brightly.

< \--- >

Later that night, just before he was about to leave, Bokuto stopped him. Akaashi set his guitar case down, regarding him with curious eyes. The human seemed nervous.

"I know you said you're waiting for someone but ... I was wondering if you wanted to go out to dinner tonight? To like, an actual place, where I don't have to cook!" His grin was somewhat cheerful but still held that nervous twitch within it.

If Bokuto only knew. Akaashi smiled and dipped his head. "I would love to. My guitar needs to go home first though; I wouldn't want to drag it to a restaurant."

Almost immediately, the human's entire body seemed to glow. He was practically beaming. "Okay! I know a great place with private rooms down the road from here." 

Akaashi knew it probably wasn't a good idea to bring Bokuto to his apartment -- mostly because it was fairly simple and lacked food -- but it didn't make sense to just meet him there. Then again, Bokuto still had to close the cafe before he could leave. "I'll go drop this off and then come back here to meet you. Closing will be done by then I hope and then we can walk from here, okay?"

Bokuto gave a mock salute. "Got it! See you soon, Akaashi!"

He picked the case back up and headed towards the door.

< \--- >

Akaashi didn't have much, but he did make an effort to change into something nice. Bokuto was still in his work uniform but he had removed the vest.

The human locked the door to the cafe, testing the handle. He tucked the key back into his pocket. "Ready, Akaashi? Trust me, this place is great! I made a reservation while I was waiting for you to get back."

"I'm sure it'll be wonderful. You have good taste in food."

"Because I own a cafe?"

"Exactly."

Bokuto chuckled at that, moving to the side as an elderly man made his way by. "I don't cook anything you know. I'm the barista, not the chef."

"Still. It's good." Akaashi had sampled only a few meals. He had no reason to eat and thus didn't see a point in spending money on food ... which he had completely forgotten about until then. It wouldn't hurt him or anything to eat, but hopefully Bokuto didn't question whatever he happened to order. Human food was still a foreign concept to him.

"Here it is! One of my favourite places, aside from mine anyway." The sign above read Shibasaki; Akaashi had passed by this place a few times. He looked to Bokuto as he held open the door.

The inside was nice, with shining white and black floors, and bamboo plants along the straight aisle in front of them. Screen doors veiled each room; workers wandered in and out of some of them. The kitchen seemed to be located in the back. "Hello there. Do you have a reservation?" Akaashi glanced at the source of the voice, intrigued. They led you to your food? Bokuto didn't do that at the cafe.

"Yep! Under the name "Bokuto!"" The woman seemed to falter for a moment but caught herself. Bokuto appeared to miss it but Akaashi's watchful eyes picked up on it immediately. Such a reaction was more than likely due to what Kuroo had told him -- Bokuto's dad was a notorious drug lord. The kind that made you disappear if you didn't pay up. Part of him understood the fear but another part knew that he was good. Malicious intentions? He could sense none from the human.

"Yes, right this way." The woman bowed before wandering off down the hall. They followed, Akaashi glancing at Bokuto's face. Cheerful as always.

Their host slid the door closed to the kitchen open, revealing a tatami room built into the floor. A large window took up the far wall and overlooked a garden outside. It was spacious and had an overall welcoming feel. "Sit wherever you like. I'll be back in a moment with menus."

"Thank you," Bokuto said, but Akaashi offered no such phrase. The door slid shut and the phoenix made his way to the table, sliding down with a huff of relief. Bokuto sat opposite him, smiling. "So? Do you like it?"

"The design is nice. Thank you for inviting me, Bokuto."

"Of course! I have a surprise too! Which should be coming right about ... now."

Surprise? Akaashi was about to ask when the door slid open. "Bro! I didn't know you were coming tonight! You should've warned me." Kuroo was standing there, menus in hand. He was dressed in a nice suit but even with that, he had done nothing with his hair. It was as unruly as usual.

"Akaashi too? Welcome to Shibasaki! I'll be your waiter tonight. And yes, this is where I work."

Bokuto was smiling. "He does good too. This is actually how we met. Kuroo would come to my cafe during the day, and I'd come here every other night. We became friends through that."

"Ah, I see. Thank you for your service, Kuroo."

Kuroo sat down at the end of the table. "Hey, it's my job! Now then, anything to drink? Bokuto probably knows what he wants already."

There was a raised brow in Bokuto's direction, and the human's face seemed to glow bright pink. Whatever was going on there though went right over his head.

Their first dinner together was calm. Everything tasted vaguely the same to Akaashi but he still made an effort to seem excited when Bokuto asked him. Spending time with him was wonderful, and Akaashi hoped this would be the lifetime his memories came back. He'd begun to love this version of Ko, from his spiky hair to his little laugh. Everything about him was seemingly perfect.

Such tranquility didn't last long, however.

It happened halfway through June. He'd been performing at Winter Star cafe for nearly four months at that point. Nothing ever changed there aside from a new customer or a menu change.

Akaashi was performing when the man walked in, flanked by four people. He looked important, and the expression on his face seemed angry but calculating. The phoenix watched Bokuto tense behind the counter -- he nearly dropped a cup in surprise. His song didn't falter though and he was glad his rotation was up.

The man made his way towards the counter. Bokuto took a step back, and the moment Akaashi was done singing, he jumped down from the stage to make his way over. One of the bodyguards stepped in his way. "Akaashi wait, don't come over here."

He shifted to the side so he could see him. "But--"

"Please, wait in the kitchen."

Part of him wanted to protest but he could see the pleading look in Bokuto's eyes. With a bow of his head, he walked away as fast as he could.

Right before he entered the room, he swore he heard a question regarding him.

< \--- >

Bokuto wouldn't talk about that day, but it didn't take much of a genius to figure out it was his father. The thought of such a cruel being so close to Bokuto made his skin crawl. With his flames burning brighter than normal, Akaashi was unable to keep his human form, and instead spent three days flying around all of Japan to strengthen his wings once more; he lied and said he wasn't feeling well. None of their foursome asked questions about it.

For nearly a week when he returned, the cafe had a weighted feel to it. Bokuto tried his hardest to be cheerful like usual but everyone could see how lost he was. Something was on his mind but Akaashi didn't want to pry. When he was ready, he would share.

On Friday during one of his breaks, Bokuto paused in his dish cleaning, turning his attention to Akaashi. He set his coffee cup down gently and waited. "... Would you mind if I walk home with you from now on? I'm worried." Part of him wanted to ask why, but the phoenix figured it was better left alone.

"Of course. Tonight I have some errands to run but we can start tomorrow, alright?"

He was given a curt nod in response. Akaashi wondered just what had happened between the man and his father.

There weren't many things Akaashi regretted in his life, but that night, another was added to his short list.

His walk to the forest was quiet. Akaashi's urge to fly had been reawakened last week, and the being had decided to go for a flight at least once a day if he could manage it. He had no need to sleep so really anytime could work. The phoenix never expected it, when it happened. A bag was suddenly shoved over his head and hands snatched each wrist. Akaashi made a soft noise as his arms were yanked behind his back, cold metal chaining them together. Fear overtook his body in that moment.

"Put'im in the car. Boss wants him right away." The voice was harsh and held an urgent note in it. Akaashi chose that moment to try and struggle free. His fires burned harshly in his chest but just before he could burn the people touching him, a blow brought sparks behind his eyelids. The phoenix felt his consciousness waver before he fell into outstretched arms.

< \--- >

Waking up happened in a flash. It didn't feel like dying but for someone who never slept, it was a new experience. Things came rushing back in such a sharp overload that Akaashi made a disgruntled hiss; the noise definitely wasn't human. His senses were finely tuned and easy to adjust at any given time, but the moment of downtime had thrown him out of sync.

Sounds were louder, and the lights overhead burned fiercely. He went to grasp his head but his hands were stopped short, chained to something he couldn't quite see yet. Akaashi struggled for a few more seconds before everything seemed to even out. The phoenix blinked a few times as a pole came into view; his hands were chained to it with a pair of handcuffs. He turned his head in an effort to see if he could spot anyone.

Several humans were standing around the large room. Everything was draped in brilliant yellows and fiery reds, right down to the dishes scattered lazily about the room. A large window, partially conceal by billowing red curtains, took up the entirety of the far wall. Right in the center of them was a large chair ... with an equally as large man perched within it. He wore a suit and had slick black hair. His eyes were amber and shared the same fierceness, and they were focused directly on him.

The room was silent save for the breathing of the humans around them. Their eye contact didn't break for a good five minutes, and the phoenix felt a rush of trepidation run down his spine. Akaashi was, in all honesty, scared. This man was Bokuto's father.

Said human tapped a pipe in his hand onto the table next to him. The strange contraption was set down and the man rose, towering above the other humans in the large room. Akaashi could see the similarities between him and Bokuto; their eyes were intense, but Bokuto's face held a kindness his father's seemed to lack.

His advance didn't stop until he was a mere foot away from the phoenix's body. He stared up at him with silent determination. Akaashi's mind was swimming with questions but he didn't dare speak first.

"You are the one named Akaashi, right?" The man's voice was deep and held an accent he had never heard before. Up close, he could see the half-tattoo of a tiger on the right side of his chest.

"That is me, yes. Is there a reason I'm here?" Akaashi felt whatever trace of fear he had fade away.

Bokuto's father sank to one knee, regarding Akaashi with a cool and calculated gaze. A hand reached out to touch him but he jerked his head away, narrowing his eyes. "My name is Bokuto Kazuhiro, but you can call me Boss to avoid any confusion."

"And why would I call you that. My only boss is your son."

Kazuhiro -- there was no way Akaashi would accept him as a Bokuto -- chuckled, but it certainly wasn't light-hearted. "You think I would bring someone he just has a puppy dog crush on here? I know what you are, Akaashi Keiji, and I intend on getting a full use out of you."

Akaashi didn't let that spook him. "I'm just a simple performer. If you wanted a song, you could've stayed and listened."

Kazuhiro rose, snapping his fingers. One of the humans on the edge came walking over to them immediately, holding out a book for the man to take. "You think I'm joking but I'm not. Everything that has ever been discovered about you is in this book. Stories of the phoenix, the great firebird, have been around for hundreds of years. People have seen you before, if only fleeting, and others have gotten a rare picture or two. You are not entirely elusive anymore, phoenix."

Everything came crashing down at once. There were a million "what ifs" and "I should'ves" in Akaashi's head, but those were the least of his worries. The fact was, a human knew his identity. A human _knew_ what he was. 

"I can see this is the first time you've ever been identified like this. That makes me feel wonderful. You've probably heard of my reputation by now so I'll keep this brief. I have the tools and power to force you into helping me, and I'm not against using my own son as leverage either. He thought he renounced me years ago but he cannot escape from a pre-planned fate."

_Breathe in, breathe out. Breathe in, breathe out._ Akaashi looked up at Kazuhiro with intense eyes, raising the flames within his body to a frightening level; the human jumped back in surprise. The chains binding him melted into nothing and the phoenix rose to his feet.

"You are correct, Kazuhiro. You cannot escape from a pre-planned fate, which renders your illusion of your son's inconsequential. His fate has been determined for centuries now, ever since our first meeting. He may be your son in this life, but he was once a brave warrior who died a valiant death alongside me." His eyes narrowed. "I could kill you now if I wanted to. Whatever sway you think you have over me means nothing. You can die while I will continue to be reborn. Kazuhiro, you are nothing."

"Nothing to a majestic creature such as yourself, maybe, but like I said. This book holds everything we know about you, including how to kill you permanently."

Akaashi figured a bluff might be the only way to get out of this. "What's to stop me from burning this entire place to the ground right now? I owe you humans nothing. Bokuto would not miss you; you are no more a father than a speck of dust beneath his shoes."

Kazuhiro threw his head back and _laughed._ "You think people fear him simply because he shares the Bokuto name? He too was a killer. One of the best, I might add. That man stole from me and opened his pathetic little cafe in an attempt to "better" himself. My son thinks he can run from me but Tokyo is in in my palm. At a snap of my fingers, I could wipe out his cafe and take his life. I allow him to live in the hopes he may have a change of heart and return to me."

The information drew a moment of hesitation from the phoenix. Akaashi struggled with the words but they did not stop him. "Killer in the past, perhaps, but that is not the man he is now. I will not help you and you will not use him to gain my favour. He will be reincarnated in the next life and once again I will find him, free of your clutches." He didn't wish for Bokuto to die. This Ko was kind, loving, and cheerful. Part of him didn't dare believe such a gentle man could be a killer.

"You would throw away his life? My, my, that's certainly interesting. How little you care."

He eyed the window. If he ran with enough speed he could easily break through. "You're wrong. Ko is everything to me, and I will follow him into every life he lives. Whether he's Ko, Tai, Nezu, or Bokuto, I will continue to chase his soul." The phoenix felt fire rise around him with each word, glowing brightly. Not a single muscle gave away his plan as Akaashi took off towards the window, snatching the book from Kazuhiro's hands as he went. His shoulder slammed against it sharply and the glass shattered. Wind tore at his clothes, but the phoenix had done this plenty of times before. He flew away without even a single glance back.

The building burned to the ground and the incident later became one of the most notable ones in history. Bokuto Kazuhiro's body was discovered among the mess, and Japan's crime rate dropped sharply. His gang disbanded shortly there after. Many of them joined a new rising group but otherwise turned to the lighter side of things. 

Bokuto made no indication of his feelings on the tragedy either way, but Akaashi could feel the relief radiating from him. He didn't share the story of his abduction either -- there was no need to. Things settled back into their usual routine and soon even the news got tired of reporting on it.

The book on the "phoenix" turned out to be nothing but lies as well. Once again, Akaashi could go through life without worrying about being discovered. After all, he had plenty of days ahead with Bokuto.

< \--- >

About two months later, Bokuto's attitude seemed to change. He was more excitable and spoke more freely. Akaashi was relieved; ever since the visit of his father, the human hadn't been the same.

"I'm happy. That he's dead, I mean. That's bad I guess but ... I'm glad he's gone," Bokuto said quietly, refilling Akaashi's coffee.

He took a drink of it and fixed his gaze on the people passing by outside. "There is nothing wrong with being glad. He was a drug lord and you're a barista. You are from two different worlds."

"My father ... he didn't have the right to be a Bokuto. Our family goes back centuries, all the way to the Sword Dancer Bokuto Kimizu. Everything about being a Bokuto is centered around order and beauty, both of which my father lacked." Out of the corner of his eye, Bokuto's smile was pained. Tears dripped onto the counter. "I loved him when he was a good man, before he became power-hungry and destructive. I loved the old Bokuto Kazuhiro."

The phoenix slid from his seat and made his way around the counter, pulling the sobbing Bokuto into his arms. He gently patted his back but said nothing. It was better to let it all out than hold it in; Akaashi knew that too well. No remorse grazed his conscious, however; it was better this way. Both of them were safe.

Bokuto pulled away with a sniffle. The man rubbed at his eyes before reaching for a tissue to blow his nose. "Thank you, Akaashi. You've been really supportive these last few months."

He merely dipped his head, waiting just to make sure he didn't cry again. Akaashi finally went back to his seat and immediately took a drink of coffee. "Would you like to come to my apartment tonight, Bokuto? I have alcohol." Not the smartest idea, but the words were out before he could stop them. The phoenix didn't have a bed and he certainly didn't have any alcohol. "Or we could go to yours if you would prefer. I don't have a television."

"You can call it a TV you know." Kuroo's voice was playful, the man plopping down next to him. This was the first time Akaashi had seen him since last week. Bokuto sniffled agan and wiped at his nose.

"You can come to mine! I have snacks!" Kuroo looked like he wanted to join but he seemed to sense the silent thoughts Akaashi was sending his way.

Half of his coffee was already gone so he simply finished the rest off. "Sounds like a great idea. I'll walk home with you from here then if you don't mind." Bokuto nodded but didn't answer, having to run off down the bar to take an order. Akaashi immediately fixed his gaze upon Kuroo. "Is it true he used to kill people for his father?"

Kuroo choked upon the water he was drinking, hitting his chest a few times. After the coughing fit was over, he looked to Akaashi with a stern expression. "Where did you hear that? I thought I told you not to judge him."

"His father," he said, without hesitation. "The day he died, he also abducted me. I need answers, Kuroo. I wouldn't bother you with this if I had any other choice; you know that."

"... did ... did you cause that fire?" The man's voice was hushed. He couldn't bring himself to look at Kuroo. Instead, he spent a few moments fiddling with his coffee cup.

"I wish I could say it was an accident but ... I feel no regret for it. That man was going to kill Bokuto if I didn't become a member of his gang." It certainly wasn't the whole truth but the whole truth would only cause more issues than Akaashi was willing to deal with. "I need to know, Kuroo. Was he a killer?"

Kuroo glanced to Bokuto in an effort to make sure he wasn't coming back for a moment. He looked at Akaashi with clear eyes. "Are you sure you're prepared to hear this? Your opinion of Bokuto won't change?"

"I swear to you it will not."

"Yes, he was a killer. He worked for his father like a machine, taking innocent lives and performing orders without question. The two of us were partners there; we did everything together. Eventually, Bokuto was faced with the decision to kill a child, and ultimately decided against it. That event snapped him from his delusional state, and together we stole enough money from his father to open this little cafe."

The phoenix listened to the story with a blank expression. "He has always been good at the core. I admire him for that. Thank you for telling me, Kuroo. My opinion on both of you hasn't changed, I promise."

A smile was given in return. Akaashi turned in his seat to stare at Bokuto as he went about taking orders and cleaning tables, Tsukishima's singing blending in nicely. Sadness crept into the fire in his chest for he knew it wouldn't be like this much longer; Bokuto was nearing the age he normally died at.

_I wish I could see you again._

< \--- >

The weeks seemed to pass quicker than anyone was really prepared for. Everything was relatively smooth though and without having to worry, their routines fell beautifully. Kuroo and Tsukishima were still dating, and after the death of Bokuto's father, he finally got the courage to ask Akaashi to date him. The phoenix said yes of course and the four of them spent many a night wandering the city together.

This life was calm. Akaashi dreaded the day it would end, for he had become attached to not only Bokuto but Kuroo and Tsukishima as well. Friendship was still a strange concept -- dating was no better -- and Akaashi learned as he went. Luckily they chalked it up to him just being his normal quiet self. In truth he had no idea what they were talking about much of the time. The phoenix still wasn't caught up well with the times.

During those dates, he caught a few mentions of words he didn't understand. That led to the discovery of the human reproductive system ... something he wished he never would've had to look up. Akaashi luckily didn't have a phone or computer, sparing him from looking up any sort of porn. Tsukishima actually laughed when he asked about it and told him he couldn't help, so Akaashi left it alone.

Soon it was Bokuto's twenty-sixth birthday. Kuroo came to him with a plan that sounded good in theory but not in practice. He was still willing to give it a shot though and agreed to help set it up. Akaashi spent a majority of his day buying decorations while Tsukishima ordered a cake. Once they met back up at the cafe, he was supposed to ask Bokuto to help him with an urgent matter. The phoenix didn't like lying about why he needed help but if it was for his birthday ... he supposed it would be fine.

They'd been informing customers for about a week now when one of them brought up a great idea. Akaashi could ask for one of the chef's keys so they could sneak in at night and decorate then. That way on the next day Akaashi could distract him long enough for the customers who had agreed on the surprise to get there, and they could all spring a large surprise on him in the morning. It was a brilliant plan and the phoenix was on board with it immediately.

He stayed the night at Bokuto's after passing off the keys to Kuroo. Tsukishima and him would decorate with a few other employees that night.

"Hey, hey, Akaashi? Can I ask you something?" The man's voice drifted from the kitchen.

Akaashi stretched his legs out on the couch, hugging the pillow he was holding tighter. "Of course, Bokuto. You know that."

A faint "oops!" could be heard, but Akaashi didn't ask -- probably better he _didn't_ know. "Well, my birthday is tomorrow, so I was just wondering ... You've never told me yours. We've known each other for almost nine months and you've never said it to anyone!"

Ah, a human question. Akaashi leaned back on the couch, his mind working to come up with something. "Well ... In all honesty, I don't really know. I was born during a colder month though. Snow was covering everything outside." Not untrue. He'd been born high atop a mountain in a shrine. _His_ shrine. Akaashi hadn't been there in nearly forty years but he knew nothing had disturbed it; the land there was sacred and shrouded in mystery. Most humans were too afraid to venture into the snowy hills guarding his beautiful birthplace.

"Eeeh? You really don't know?" Bokuto's head peeked around the corner of the wall, staring at him in disbelief.

He shook his head in response. "I was found on the doorstep of a hospital during winter, and that's all I know."

"Hmm ..." The man rubbed the back of his neck in thought. "Then could I give you a birthday? I mean, we have to celebrate sometime! I'll make it in winter too!"

Akaashi rose, walking over to the taller man; his dinner smelled good. "That is fine with me. I would like that very much actually."

After a moment or two of thought, Bokuto tapped a hand against his palm. "December 5th! Not too far into winter and not too early!"

The phoenix made his way into the kitchen, snatching up a bit of rice; that part of him would probably never change. "Perfect. We'll be able to celebrate it this year then." No matter what happened to Bokuto, December 5th would stay with him forever. To humans it seemed birthdays were significant, and if Akaashi really needed one, he would gladly accept it.

"I'm so happy!" The human danced back into the kitchen happily. "Hey, hey, hey, Akaashi! What did you get me for my birthday? Am I gonna get it tomorrow?"

He took another bite of rice. "Don't worry; I have something for you but you have to wait."

Bokuto looked like he was going to pout but the happiness from giving Akaashi a birthday was still evident. "I'm so excited! I've always wanted a gift from you!"

A pang of sadness went through him for the phoenix had given this same gift many times over in every single life Ko had lived. He made no indication of it though and instead turned to work the rice. "You will enjoy it, I promise." Akaashi hoped it would last longer this time.

< \--- >

"Surprise!" The cheers from everyone inside the cafe perked Akaashi up. Bokuto was practically on cloud nine. He took off inside, jumping up and down in excitement. Even Tsukishima was smiling in that little way of his. He had never seen a birthday party before and even though he kept it inside, Akaashi was just as excited.

The phoenix kept the small wrapped box in his guitar case. Presents would come later he assumed. Kuroo wandered over with a strange looking contraption in his hand. "Here Akaashi, put this on." He held it out.

"... What is it?" Akaashi took it reluctantly, staring at the blue and white spotted cone. There was a strap on the bottom. Human things were so ... strange.

Kuroo laughed and took it back. "It's a hat. You wear it!" He reached up and placed it on Akaashi's head, the strap snapping against his chin. The phoenix tried to look up at it but every time he tried, the strange device vanished.

"What the hell? This thing has a mind of its own." The human was practically rolling on the floor in laughter. Akaashi didn't understand what was so funny but everyone else seemed to find it amusing as well. "Seriously, what is it! Why can't I look at it!" It was distressing but he figured it was pretty funny seeing someone who was _supposed_ to find these things normal clearly did _not._

Bokuto walked up to him and pulled the hat off. The phoenix stared at it intensely, waiting for it to grab onto his head again. He was smiling cheerfully. "They're called party hats! You wear them on your head and they're supposed to help you get into the party spirit!" Still watching it carefully, his eyes followed the "hat" as Bokuto put it on his head. His hair flattened funny but it looked good on him.

Some human things he would probably never understand. "Party hats" were one of them.

"Who's ready for cake?" One of their regulars called out. Bokuto perked up immediately at that and tugged on Akaashi's wrist so he would follow.

Tsukishima had done a good job with it. The cake was covered in white, with a black owl drawn on with icing. It said "Happy birthday, Bokuto!" on the left side of it, and a picture of the four of them in the cafe had been somehow printed on. Bokuto teared up and began to cry but they were happy tears.

Akaashi wasn't prepared for when everyone started singing though. Was that another human thing he didn't understand? The phoenix tried his hardest to _look_ like he was singing though. After all, he did perform here for a living.

The cake didn't really have a taste to him but everyone kept commenting on how delicious it was. He didn't really care for human food of course but still played along with it.

"Time for presents," Kuroo said once they had finished. The man looked as excited as Bokuto; he probably bought him a gift that Akaashi would have to clean up.

Bokuto gave a thumbs up, finishing his last bite of cake eagerly. Akaashi shifted his plate into the garbage and wandered over to his guitar case to pull the box out. He was excited to give it to him but tried to contain how he was feeling

Kuroo's gift was a book of jokes, ranging from downright rude to pretty hilarious. Luckily it wasn't something he'd have to wash floors after. Tsukishima's was a set of owl print mugs; Bokuto found them incredibly cute. His gifts ranged from money to handmade goods and even included a new star projector. Eventually it was Akaashi's turn, and he held out the small box with slightly shaky hands.

Bokuto was careful as he unwrapped it. Inside was a ring attached to a necklace and a small note Akaashi had written himself. _A promise that I will never leave you, no matter how tough life seems to get._ The man turned tearful eyes in his direction and Akaashi smiled. "I love you, Akaashi!" Kuroo helped him put the necklace on. Below the weight of silver, the feather sparked -- no one but Akaashi seemed to notice.

< \--- >

For the first time since Akaashi had arrived in this world, he tried out the human act of sex. Bokuto was extremely gentle and coaxing with him the whole time; it was almost like he was afraid to break him. It felt better than he ever could've imagined, and the first time he heard himself involuntarily moan, he asked Bokuto to pause. The human found it adorable of course even though the phoenix was red with embarrassment. Things continued well into the next morning and for the first time, they decided to skip work together.

< \--- >

About two weeks had passed since Bokuto's birthday. Life continued on like normal until one Friday afternoon, a stranger came wandering in.

Nothing about him was malicious of course. In fact, the only thing inherently strange about his appearance was his fox-like eyes. Akaash sensed right away he wasn't human and looked up from the book he was reading. It appeared the creature noticed him as well because he came trotting over with a friendly smile on his face and took a seat on the stool next to him.

"Well hello there, Phoenix-san! You're exactly who I'm looking for."

Akaashi immediately dropped his book, glancing around. Bokuto was luckily taking an order across the room. "I would prefer if you address me as Akaashi here; none of these humans know what I am," he said quietly; his voice was stern, however.

"My bad, my bad! The name's Konoha Akinori; I'm a kitsune." An ear upon the kitsune's head twitched. To ordinary humans they probably looked like normal ears. Then again, kitsune's were much more common than the phoenix; he probably had not a care in the world.

"A pleasure to meet you. Is there something you need, Konoha?" He looked between Bokuto and the kitsune once more, making sure he was still occupied.

The blond made a soft noise. "Very impressive. I'm not here to cause trouble or anything, I promise. My master sent me to speak with you; he would like to meet."

"Your master?" Part of him had trouble believing that.

Konoha seemed to sense this and raised a brow. "I am not tricking you, I swear. Foxes may be tricksters but this is no joke. Kuraokami wishes to meet with you."

"Mm, the dragon one. I have heard of him. What does he want with me after all these years?" Akaashi had met with the Japanese god before but that had been such a long time ago, nearly three hundred years. Their last meeting hadn't gone the greatest either. The god had fallen for one of Ko's reincarnations but had reluctantly let go of his favour at the revealing of the mark upon the man's chest.

The fox simply shrugged. "Beats me. He just told me to come find you. It's important though. My master usually stays in the penthouse at the Gyaza. I wouldn't keep him waiting if I were you."

Akaashi sighed but knew that was probably for the best. He downed the rest of his coffee before standing. "Bokuto!"

The man looked up from his table, waving. "Whatcha need?"

"I'm gonna head out for a bit. I should be back in about an hour."

"Okay! It's your day off anyway!" He smiled -- Akaashi got the vibe Bokuto was almost happy he was wandering by himself. The phoenix rarely went anywhere _but_ the cafe, now that he thought about it. "Be safe, alright?"

"Of course, of course. I'm gonna leave my guitar here. See you soon!" He left the kitsune at the bar, but he didn't miss the glance between himself and Bokuto. It seemed he was in for a long afternoon.

< \--- >

Dragons had always been known for their eccentric style. Such a factor was not uncommon, no matter what corner of the globe said dragon came from. Kuraokami was no different. In fact, he was probably worse than most other dragons.

His penthouse was covered floor to ceiling with large tapestries, and the floor was covered in intricate blue silk rugs. Strange artifacts from multiple points in history were proudly encased in glass. The smell of honey and jasmine hang in the air, a thin veil of smoke lingering.

"Ah, Akaashi! It's been so long!" The creature the voice belonged to matched his home perfectly. His body was clad in every shade of blue one could possibly imagine, all tastefully mixed together to look like water. Fitting, considering he was the god of rain and snow. His hair was as unruly as ever but his beauty had remained unchanged. An overwhelming aura radiated off of him; the god truly was a sight to behold.

At his side stood a silent guard. He too was draped in shades of blue but not nearly as many as Kuraokami. His eyes were sizing Akaashi up but he did not feel intimidated; it was his first time meeting the man.

"It truly has, Kurao--"

"Nope!" The god interrupted. "I go by Oikawa now! That name is only used in extremely formal situations." Which, knowing him, was rarely.

"Okay. It's nice to see you again, Oikawa."

The dragon clapped his hands together in delight. "It sounds nice in your voice. Come, come, take a seat. I have plenty I want to speak to you about. Oh but first! This handsome man is Iwaizumi Hajime; he's a human I made immortal, and now he works for me."

Iwaizumi bowed deeply. "An honour to meet you."

Akaashi smiled and followed Oikawa into the living area. "You don't need to be so formal with me, I promise." The human nodded and stood up, padding after Oikawa with a strange grace surrounding them. He must be the one Oikawa had fallen for. Akaashi could see why; they looked good together.

Oikawa sank into a comfortable looking chair and motioned towards the couch. The phoenix sat down but didn't get too settled in. Iwaizumi stood next to Oikawa's chair.

"I wish I could say I called you here for a cheerful reunion but I'm afraid it's serious." The god's eyes grew heavy. "I know we had disagreements over the Ko you love so much and it is because you love him that I called you here."

A sense of dread washed over him. "I'm afraid ... his soul is nearing its end, Akaashi. All humans are granted reincarnation if they have not committed a heinous crime, contrary to the "one life only" theory. When that happens though these souls are sent to be repaired and cleansed, scrubbed of most memories and interactions to spare them issues in the next life. On some instances traces are left behind and thus humans feel as if they are experiencing a sense of deja vu. Every time one of Ko's reincarnations dies, it does not go through this process."

"What does that mean for him?" His voice was quiet.

"Like I said, his soul is nearing its end. I'm afraid this life will be his last, if not the next one. It has gone through too much overwriting and is at a point where he simply cannot be reincarnated once more. In fact his ... his soul will perish forever."

Akaashi looked away from Oikawa and focused his gaze upon the floor. His thumbs battled against each other as the information sank in.

"There's a way to fix it though, Akaashi." That was Iwaizumi this time. The phoenix looked at him calmly. "You are a mythical being, right? You have the power to make him immortal should you wish. That's what Oikawa did with me."

"I'm afraid it's not that simple," he murmured. "I am not a God like Oikawa. Certain conditions must be met before I can even think of making him immortal. He must remember that he is, in fact, Ko. His first life must be reclaimed but the chances of that are slim. His soul has already been overwritten so many times I don't even think it's possible at this point. That is why I have not bothered."

"While that may be true, Ko is still within him. Bokuto Koutarou is merely an extension of his previous lives. The closest, probably, since he was originally born." Akaashi finally worked up the courage to look at Oikawa again; the God was smiling brightly. "He can be saved, Akaashi. I am willing to help you as well. After all, if we had not gotten into that argument, I would not have met Iwaizumi. In a way I owe you. I found someone I love and I want you to be with the one you have come to treasure as well."

The phoenix smiled, and for the first time in his life, fought back tears. "Thank you, Oikawa. I truly appreciate it."

"Of course. I've already given Konoha instructions and he should be completed here in the next ten minutes. Bokuto seems to have an excitable soul, so I have given him a substance that will induce dreams of his past lives masked as candy. He will have to find the right memory on his own so do not be surprised if he asks you about multiple ones."

A dip of his head and he rose. "As soon as he brings up Ko I will be able to change him at any time. I just hope he isn't too afraid of me ..."

"I have never met this Bokuto, but it seems he cares deeply for you. I'm sure he will not be afraid." Iwaizumi gave him a thumbs up. "We support you."

Akaashi bowed deeply. "I won't forget this, Oikawa. Thank you so much."

A wave answered him. "It's about time an old bird settles down for good, don't you think? Now go to him and wait. Soon things will fall into place."

Akaashi was so overjoyed he flew the entire way back ... and arrived just in time to see Bokuto eat the candy Konoha had offered. Now it was just a matter of time.

A sense of dread washed over him. "I'm afraid ... his soul is nearing its end, Akaashi. All humans are granted reincarnation if they have not committed a heinous crime, contrary to the "one life only" theory. When that happens though these souls are sent to be repaired and cleansed, scrubbed of most memories and interactions to spare them issues in the next life. On some instances traces are left behind and thus humans feel as if they are experiencing a sense of deja vu. Every time one of Ko's reincarnations dies, it does not go through this process."

"What does that mean for him?" His voice was quiet.

"Like I said, his soul is nearing its end. I'm afraid this life will be his last, if not the next one. It has gone through too much overwriting and is at a point where he simply cannot be reincarnated once more. In fact his ... his soul will perish forever."

Akaashi looked away from Oikawa and focused his gaze upon the floor. His thumbs battled against each other as the information sank in.

"There's a way to fix it though, Akaashi." That was Iwaizumi this time. The phoenix looked at him calmly. "You are a mythical being, right? You have the power to make him immortal should you wish. That's what Oikawa did with me."

"I'm afraid it's not that simple," he murmured. "I am not a God like Oikawa. Certain conditions must be met before I can even think of making him immortal. He must remember that he is, in fact, Ko. His first life must be reclaimed but the chances of that are slim. His soul has already been overwritten so many times I don't even think it's possible at this point. That is why I have not bothered."

"While that may be true, Ko is still within him. Bokuto Koutarou is merely an extension of his previous lives. The closest, probably, since he was originally born." Akaashi finally worked up the courage to look at Oikawa again; the God was smiling brightly. "He can be saved, Akaashi. I am willing to help you as well. After all, if we had not gotten into that argument, I would not have met Iwaizumi. In a way I owe you. I found someone I love and I want you to be with the one you have come to treasure as well."

The phoenix smiled, and for the first time in his life, fought back tears. "Thank you, Oikawa. I truly appreciate it."

"Of course. I've already given Konoha instructions and he should be completed here in the next ten minutes. Bokuto seems to have an excitable soul, so I have given him a substance that will induce dreams of his past lives masked as candy. He will have to find the right memory on his own so do not be surprised if he asks you about multiple ones."

A dip of his head and he rose. "As soon as he brings up Ko I will be able to change him at any time. I just hope he isn't too afraid of me ..."

"I have never met this Bokuto, but it seems he cares deeply for you. I'm sure he will not be afraid." Iwaizumi gave him a thumbs up. "We support you."

Akaashi bowed deeply. "I won't forget this, Oikawa. Thank you so much."

A wave answered him. "It's about time an old bird settles down for good, don't you think? Now go to him and wait. Soon things will fall into place."

Akaashi was so overjoyed he flew the entire way back ... and arrived just in time to see Bokuto eat the candy Konoha had offered. Now it was just a matter of time.

< \--- >

The first life Bokuto brought up was one Akaashi didn't have a presence in. According to Bokuto, it was an almost real dream where he was living in a place in China and worked at a corner store. He couldn't remember what he was doing at that time, but Akaashi knew he had not been there for that life.

Two days later and the next life came to him. The phoenix was a part of this one but luckily had not yet taken his human form. Bokuto described it as "terrifying but exhilarating." It had been the time the young Nezu had very nearly exposed his entire existence. When Akaashi had asked if Bokuto would ever give the phoenix away, he replied "no, of course not!" That made him feel better.

His next night was filled with dreams of Tai. Bokuto found it strange he dreamed of the phoenix again but he found it fun to be a pirate ... even if he died at the end.

Each night after that brought about a different life, some with Akaashi as a human and some with the phoenix. He was luckily enough to escape being the phoenix _and_ Akaashi in both. That is, until two weeks after the candy was eaten.

Akaashi came into the cafe and sat down like usual, waiting for Bokuto to walk over. When his boyfriend didn't, he looked up from the book he was holding. "Bokuto?" There was no indication of hearing him. "Bokuto!" His voice was firmer and it seemed to snap the man out of whatever thought he was having.

"Oh, Akaashi! Good morning." The man's voice was a bit shaky but he figured it was because of the constant dreams he was going through. "I had another dream last night. It was ... different than the others." He went to pour Akaashi's coffee and completely missed the cup, yelling a bit as he rushed to clean it up. That wasn't like Bokuto at all.

"Are you going to be alright? Maybe you should go to the doctor if those dreams don't stop soon."

Bokuto continued to wash the counter well after the coffee was gone but he didn't bother stopping him. "This one had another name in it so I ... I looked it up online, and I found an entire person who did the same exact things that happened in the dream ... and we look exactly the same."

Akaashi paused right before his cup touched his lips, eyes going wide. He forgot the internet was a thing that existed, a thing Bokuto knew how to use well.

"S-so I looked up the rest of them and ... some didn't have pictures while others had paintings but ... it's all the same. Why do they look like me? Why are you with some of them?"

Fear caused the fire in his chest to flicker; his eyes felt as wide as the moon.

"Akaashi. What's going on ... I'm scared. I don't understand why these people look like me. I certainly don't recognize any of them ..."

The phoenix finally broke from his frozen state and glanced around them. Only two other people were in the cafe and they were seated as far away from the bar as you could get. Akaashi looked up at Bokuto's equally as wide eyes; his hands were shaking. His voice, when it came, was low and fearful. "I'm not ... I'm not what you think I am. I haven't been, ever.

"W-what do you mean? Are you a demon?"

"No!" That came out harsher than he wanted. "No, I'm not a demon. The opposite really." He looked to the counter, the starry walls, the door leading to the kitchen, and even Bokuto himself. This place was everything he loved ... he didn't want to lose it. "Do you promise not to panic? Please?"

A silent nod was his only answer, so Akaashi took a deep breath he really didn't need and gripped his coffee cup to the point it might break. "I'm ... the phoenix. The big firebird you keep seeing in your dreams? That's me. Those aren't dreams either. They're versions of you in past lives. I've been chasing you for a really, really long time ..."

Bokuto looked astonished and really, Akaashi couldn't blame him. This sudden information, especially the type, would be heavy for literally anyone to handle. "I'm? You're? Akaashi ... You're a _bird?_ "

"Yes, and you are the human I have been following for centuries."

"Me ... Why me? Why me, Akaashi? Have we had this conversation before?"

Akaashi tried to calm the shakiness in his voice but was unable to. "In your original life, you attempted to save mine. I was a newly born phoenix of barely sixty years and had not yet died for the first time. We perished together after a group of vagabonds tried to slay me, only I woke up in that forest and you moved on to a new age without me. At first I simply wanted to meet you again and say thank you, but eventually ... I could do nothing else but search for you."

"I would look for years on end, only to find I just missed you. Sometimes when I did, you were afraid of me. On darker occasions you tried to kill me. It all depended on the era that version of you grew up in. I wanted to find Ko again ... I wanted to see those eyes and speak with him once more ... So I taught myself how to transform, and I learned everything I could about the human world. I've tried my hardest to fit in with all of this and learn what it means to be human but I'm too much of an animal to simply walk away from that life."

Silence stretched over them for a good minute before Bokuto laughed softly. "That explains why you had no birthday. That's a crazy story but what's even crazier is ... I believe you. I remember being Ko. I remember that night in the woods, fighting away those men as you dived in overhead. I remember every cut, every stab, every little detail ... even down to when you gave me this mark on my chest." Bokuto reached up to touch it and Akaashi felt every emotion possible flood through him.

Bokuto fixed him with the most intense gaze the phoenix had ever seen from him. "You have to accept that here, in this life, I'm Bokuto instead of Ko. I am no longer just Ko. I am Tai, and Nezu, and every reincarnation in between. You have to love me as Bokuto too, Akaashi."

His hand trembled a bit. "I know. I have loved every reincarnation of you since, even the ones that tried to slay me. From Ko all the way to Bokuto, you are the world to me." Tears began to fall from his eyes -- tears he didn't know he could cry. Strange, for water to leave a being made completely of flame.

"I'm assuming I won't be around forever though, and you'll have to do this all over again in the next life," Bokuto said. Akaashi looked at him; he was staring at a constellation on the ceiling. "But somehow ... somehow I feel like this is the end. Is it? The end I mean."

Akaashi jerked back a bit. "It's not!" The amount of feeling in those words scared him and he quickly wiped the tears away from him eyes. "I ... I can make you immortal. I can make it so you will never die again."

Bokuto dropped the towel in his hands and instead grabbed a napkin. He made his way around the counter before gathering Akaashi's shaking body into his arms, gently wiping the tears from his face. "I want to stay with you forever. I wished I could see you again, and that wish has come true. Will you allow me to stay with you forever?"

"I want nothing more." The phoenix held onto Bokuto tightly.

"I love you Akaashi, more than you will ever know."

He fixed his gaze upon Bokuto's face. "You're wrong. I have watched you fall in love with me many times over. I know just how vast your love is."

Akaashi hid his face within Bokuto's chest, listening to the sound of his heart beating rapidly. "Come to my apartment tonight. Bring Kuroo and Tsukishima as well. I have to go prepare, okay?"

"I will see you tonight then. I love you, Akaashi."

"I love you too, Bokuto."

< \--- >

That night, Akaashi explained just what he was to Kuroo and Tsukishima. Both of them were surprised of course but it didn't take much to convince them. His true form was really all it took. They too agreed to become immortal, and even though it wouldn't be quite the same as it was for Bokuto, Akaashi still loved both of them. Losing them wouldn't be good for either of them.

Akaashi warned them it might hurt but all three of them held a determination like no other. He was truly grateful to have such wonderful humans in his life. From this day, they would be bound to him for as long as he lived. Even if he was to permanently die, they would continue to live.

Bokuto would become a phoenix, just like Akaashi, rising from ashes with wings made of the brightest flames. He made sure he was first and passed flames from his body onto the human's. No struggle occurred and not a sound escaped Bokuto. Before their eyes, he was reduced to nothing. Kuroo was terrified that Akaashi had actually killed him but after nearly ten minutes of waiting, a brilliant light burst forth from the ashes.

His form was completely yellow and matched the intensity of his character. Bokuto was a beautiful phoenix; Akaashi had to fight the urge to turn and fly with him. The newly born firebird settled back on his pile of ashes before his entire body flashed, revealing Bokuto's human form. Akaashi was impressed -- it had taken him nearly five years to master that art.

Kuroo and Tsukishima's wouldn't be quite as flashy but it would probably hurt more. They both took to it fairly well though aside from Kuroo getting rid of his last meal. The four of them were now completely immortal and Akaashi was itching to go on his first flight with Bokuto. Tsukishima seemed to sense this and motioned towards the window.

"I'll take care of Kuroo; don't worry."

The phoenix expressed his thanks before tugging Bokuto towards the window. He was excited; it was evident in the flames dancing across his skin. Akaashi felt his body shift before opening his wings and taking flight, the other phoenix not far behind him. They flew together early into the morning, dancing around each other and fighting for control in the air. To anyone that saw them that night, it was truly a sight to behold, and a moment they would likely never forget.

For Bokuto and Akaashi, they had all the time in the world. They truly could be together forever.

Akaashi awoke in a flurry of flames and dust. It was clear from the state of the forest around him, he had been dead a long, long time. The humans he had perished with were long gone. Ko too had vanished.

The sun danced playfully against the forest floor, leaves rustling in a gentle breeze. Birds chirped happily overhead and a woodpecker sounded in the distance. It was like he had never died.

With a flutter of feathers, Akaashi took off from the ground. Dust circled around him as he stretched his wings before rising up through the branches. Bright sunlight hit his eyes but that didn't stop him, and the phoenix rose high into the air. Trees stretched out in every direction, the scene as familiar as usual.

**Author's Note:**

> my fingers feel like death


End file.
